Talk:Interlopers
Is it possible that the Dark Interlopers are the Sheikah that betrayed the royal family? I'm pretty sure that Impa in OoT mentions that some Sheikah betrayed them. -LeoLab 22:29, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, that sounds pretty reasonable to me. Makes sense... --AuronKaizer( ) 22:55, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Move : : Oni Link 21:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hyrulean Civil War Did Twili evolve? I'll give it's been a while sinse I've played the game, but I'm not 100% sure I recall them ever actually saying if they evolved or not? Or if it was even heavily? Is it possible the Twili were always like they are? Or maybe their current forms are only slightly different from what they once were? Bloodtom1 (talk) 04:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :It's possible they didn't evolve from anything. The game does seem to give hints suggesting some kind of evolution, but nothing is ever directly stated or implied in a way that allows for only one clear explanation. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I would THINK so, but JML is possible. It is stated In-Game that a certain tribe, Namely the interlopers, were banished to the Twilight Realm. Besides that, Midna CLEARLY states that she is a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm. Couldn't be more obvious. Zeldas ganon (talk) 05:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :What you said is true, though for all we know, the Interlopers banished to the Twilight Realm looked exactly the same as the ones we see during the events of the game. Personally, I think the game suggests otherwise, but it's impossible to know for sure. Hence, the theory section. Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) She does also say that "Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light." That would indicate that they did under go some changes from living in the twilight realm so long. Wether this acutally effected their visible appearance is unkown but their body make up so to speak did change since it can be clearly seen that they can't exist in the light world at that time of the game. This implies evolution of some sort. Other things that have always indicated it to me is that the game consciously decides to depict Dark Link as the interloopers instead of something better resembeling a twili which seems to indicate they looked more human in appearance then modern twilight. Although this could also have been done to hold off the "shocking" reveal that the twili are their decendants. Another point that made me alwayst hink evolution is that Midna says the twili are their decendants rather than the actual tribe which seems to suggest they have changed in some way. Although it is equally if not more likely she worded it like that so as not to give Link a bad impression of her people by referring to them as related to those trouble makers rather then being them. So in short there are some hints and a clear indication of at least one change but we still shouldn't really state any thing here as fact. Replacing evolved with something more along the lines of what midna says about being unable to mingle with the light might be more approprate. Oni Link 13:47, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I think this is, to put it in ODL's words, a hint. In the Twilight Realm, the first time you attack a Twili, Midna will say not to hurt them, because even though they look like enemies (I guess because they are misshapen, ugly and can't communicate like Midna) they aren't actually bad, and it is the result of Zant's magic. That, to me, is a pretty good indicator that they are changed from their original form. Also, once Zant and Ganondorf are defeated, Midna returns to her original, Twili, humanoid form. Wouldn't that also signify that so changed were the rest of the Twili? Being the ancestors of the Interlopers, the Twili shouldn't have changed until Zant went berserk.--Koolwip (talk) 20:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think that's quite the same thing we're talking about here, except for your last sentence. We're talking about whether what the interlopers looked like when they were in the Light World is any different from how they naturally look in the Twilight Realm. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Connection to Demise Is it at all possible that Demise and the Interlopers are (or were) connected? I ask this because, after you defeat Zant, Midna asks him if he thought that the Twili would "forget that their ancestors lost their king to such greed," but the identity of this king and the circumstances under which he was "lost" are not delved into. I believe that Demise was that king and led the Interlopers into Hyrule, before he was sealed away by Hylia. His people were then left leaderless and began to cause chaos throughout the Light World before they were sealed away in the Twilight Realm. Does anyone else agree with this? (Please note that my goal isn't to generate a huge discussion- I mistakenly tried to do so once and got gently rebuked for it. What I want to know is if enough people find this idea compelling enough to add it to the page under the Theories section, in which case I will do so. Otherwise, I'll leave it alone. Thanks!) Setras (talk) 20:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :The thing about theories is that they need some basis. We can't just stick in any random plot that could be interesting if it were true, there needs to be something to support it. Oni Link 20:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm basing the theory off of Midna's aforementioned statement and the way in which Demise (or rather, The Imprisoned) would burst into shards after each defeat in a manner very similar to Twilit monsters. I realize that this is rather shaky ground on which to base the theory, but it is a basis. Plus, that was why I asked for support- if no one gets behind the theory, I'll drop it. (Besides, the Tetraforce theory has been soundly discredited, but people still support it anyway... just saying.) Setras (talk) 20:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) The Tetraforce had basis do begin with. Very shaky basis, the Hylian's Shield's design in Ocarina depicting a forth Triangle. I won't try and defend that theory though as it is pretty terrible (how would the forth piece make the Triforce better when its already Omnipotent?). Midna's comment does indeed refer to the existence of an Interloper King but that alone doesn't connected anything to Demise (and Demise didn't really lose anything due to his greed, he just lost because his opponents were better than him, he never tried to bite off more than he could chew as such). Pointing out the similarities in design gives some basis indeed but it's still pretty small. You'll have to see what other people think about that. Oni Link}~ It's possible, I guess, but my interpretation of the Lanayru vision was that, because the "regular" Link (representing "normal" people) chasing after the Triforce is himself destroyed by the Dark Links (representing the Interlopers), he was in no way affiliated with them, implying that there was a big Hyrule-wide power struggle for the Triforce, rather than just one army of people chasing after it as the Skyward Sword lore implies. This theory would also conflict with the considerably stronger theories described in Hyrulean Civil War in which the stories from A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, and Twilight Princess are all the same, setting the time period after the surface had been populated. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 21:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Skyward Sword only focuses on one invasion (probably the first one), and sets the stage for the later ones. The exact time of the war with the Interlopers is never said though, so it's possible that they followed Demise. Setras (talk) 02:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Seems like too much speculation to me. It's an interesting possibility to think about, though. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 02:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Prior to the events of the game, emerging from underground, Demise led a campaign to obtain the Triforce, having his minions destroy everyone and everything in their path to get it. However, Hylia sacrificed her divine form to that of a mortal to seal away Demise, turning him into The Imprisoned and sealing him away within the Sealed Grounds. (sounds just like what lanayru mentioned) though hylia wan't the one that sealed the interlopers away Zant DID mention something happening to their king. Does anyone think it's possible for the interlopers, the events before skywards sword, AND the hyrulean civil war to be one in the same?? (forgive my ignorance if i'm totally off) I just feel like the plot fits together that way. User:Ryannrtz